jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Tal der Dunklen Lords
thumb|right|Das Tal zur Zeit des [[Zweiten Sith-Krieges.]] Das Tal der Dunklen Lords war ein Ort auf dem Planeten Korriban, der noch mehr als der übrige Planet von dunkler Macht durchströmt war. Das Tal spielte eine zentrale Rolle für die Sith auf Korriban. Geschichte Frühe Geschichte Das Tal wurde von der Großen Schisma bis zum Großen Hyperraumkrieg zum Bestatten von mächtigen Lords der Sith benutzt. Die Gräber wurden vor dem Tod der Dunklen Lords errichtet und wurden mit Teilen deren Reichtümern gefüllt um ihre Macht zur Schau zu stellen. Wichtige Personen die im Tal der Dunklen Lords begraben waren, waren Ajunta Pall, Marka Ragnos, Tulak Hord und Darth Andeddu. Auf Korriban wurde auch ein Grabmal für Naga Sadow, doch dieser wurde dort nicht bestattet, da er die restliche Zeit seines Lebens auf Yavin IV verbracht hatte. In diesem leeren Grab befand sich eine uralte Sternenkarte der Rakata. Auch Ludo Kressh wurde im Tal der Dunklen Lords bestattet, nachdem seine Leiche aus den Trümmern seines Raumschiffes geborgen worden waren. Allerdings befand es sich unterhalb der Oberfläche und konnte nur durch eine Shyrack-Höle betreten werden. Lange Zeit war das Grab sogar verschüttet, wurde aber in der Folge der Aufstände nach 3956 VSY durch einen Erdrutsch wieder freigelegt. Beim Niedergang der Sith verließen die restlichen Sith Korriban und der Planet wurde verlassen Das Tal im Zeitraum nach der Großen Jagd Als die Große Jagd beendet war, kehrten die ersten Sith im Jahre 3993 VSY wieder nach Korriban zurück und gründeten dort eine Sith-Akademie. Diese befand sich neben dem Tal, etwas oberhalb gelegen. Sie stießen als erste wieder das mit Ruinen übersäte Tal. thumb|left|Das verlassene Tal. Zweiter Sith-Krieg Im zweitem Sith-Krieg begannen die Sith aus der Akademie die Gräber zu untersuchen. Sie versuchten somit alte mächtige Artefakte aufzusuchen, die ihnen Hinweise auf den Aufbau ihres neuen Imperiums geben sollten. Somit wollten die Sith ihr Imperium stabilisieren und von der alten Weisheit vergangener Sith-Lords profitieren. Da in den Gräbern oft große Gefahren lauerten, stellten die Lehrer der Akademie die Untersuchungen als eine Probe für ihre Studenten auf. Die Grabfallen hatten den Zweck, Grabräuber fernzuhalten. Es wurden Ausgrabungen im Tal unternommen, aber in die Gräber traute sich fast niemand hinein, da die Studenten glaubten den Gefahren darin nicht gewachsen zu sein. Als der bekehrte Revan im Jahr 3956 VSY nach Korriban kam, schlich er sich als Student in die Akademie ein, um letztendlich an die Sternenkarte zu gelangen. Bie der Durchsuchung der Gräber erwarteten Revan eineige Überraschungen. Er traf auf Ajunta Palls Geist, den verrückt gewordenen Jorak Uln und einen Killerdroiden der Sith, der, wie er sagte "den Wert allen Lebens schätzen gelernt" hatte. Im Grab von Naga Sadow fand dann seine Abschlussprüfung statt. Er fand die Sternenkarte und verließ Korriban nach einem Machtkampf zwischen Uthar Wynn und seiner Schülerin Yuthura Ban, die die Akademie übernahm. Jedi-Bürgerkrieg Im Jedi-Bürgerkrieg war das Tal wieder verlassen und war nach den Sreitigkeiten der Sith untereinander mit Leichen übersäht. Die Grabstätten konnten nicht betreten werden, da vereinzelte Trümmer die Eingänge blockierten. Die Sith-Akademie befand sich in einem heruntergekommenen Zustand und es befand sich kein einziger Mensch an diesem Ort, bis die Verbannte die Jedi-Meisterin Loona Vash aufsuchen wollte und im Tal der Dunklen Lords gelandet war. Vor ihr kam Darth Sion mit zahlreichen Sith-Attentätern auf Korriban an um sie abzufangen. Als die Verbannte einige Leichen im Tal plünderte, wurde sie von Hssiss angegriffen, die von den Geistern der Verstorbenen Sith kontrolliert wurden. In der Sith-Akademie wartete bereits Darth Sion auf sie. sie konnte die Leiche von Loona Vash rechtzeitig auffinden und vor Sion vom Planeten fliehen. Später kehrte sie noch einmal ins Tal der Dunklen Lords zurück, um in das Grab von Ludo Kresh zu gelangen. Im Grab durchlebte sie Visionen ihrer Vergangenheit und konnte es lebend verlassen. Späte Republik und Imperium Palpatine besuchte diesen Ort oft, um seine Macht zu fühlen und Ratschläge der verstorbenen Sith zu erhalten. Sein letzter Besuch war im Jahre 1 NSY. Nach seiner Wiederauferstehung kehrte er im Jahr 11 NSY nach Korriban zurück um seinen geklonten Körper zu regenerieren. thumb|right|Das Grab von [[Marka Ragnos im Jahr 14 NSY.]] Neue Republik Im Jahre 14 NSY reiste Tavion Axmis ins Tal der Dunklen Lords und versuchte in Marka Ragnos' Grab dessen Geist mithilfe seines Zepters wiederzuerwecken. Jedoch gelang es Jaden Korr, sie aufzuhalten und Ragnos' Geist in das Grab zu sperren. Hinter den Kulissen *Das Tal der Dunklen Lords ist mit dem Tal der Könige in Oberägypten vergleichbar, allerdings übersichtlicher und kleiner. *Es gibt zahlreiche verschiedene Versionen des Tals. Es könnte sein, dass das Tal sehr lang ist und dass die verschiedenen bekannten Versionen im selben Tal befinden. Jedoch ist das Grab von Marka Ragnos in Knights of the Old Republic vollständig anders ist als in Jedi Knight III - Jedi Academy. Bis eine offizielle Stellungnahme dazu vorliegt, kann man über mögliche weitreichende Baumaßnahmen zwischen den Jahren 3951 VSY und 14 NSY spekulieren, die das Tal derart umformten, sodass es inzwischen vollkommen anders erscheint als 4000 Jahre zuvor. Quellen *''Tales of the Jedi: Das goldene Zeitalter der Sith'' *''Tales of the Jedi'' (Erstes Erscheinen) *''Shadows and Light'' *''Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Knights of the Old Republic II - The Sith Lords'' *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Jedi Quest 11 - Die letzte Machtprobe'' *''Star Wars Republic 63: Striking from the Shadows'' *''Ghosts of the Sith'' (Nur erwähnt) *''Empire at War - Forces of Corruption'' *''Empire's End'' *''Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Star Wars Legacy: Broken'' Kategorie:Bauwerke en:Valley of the Dark Lords